lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Wai Lin
Wai Lin is a Luduan and an Ancient Fae. Character arc Wai Lin is blind, elderly in appearance, with long curled fingernails, and holds office in a cluttered room. She and Trick know each other well and have a past history: she recognizes him by the smell of "sandalwood behind his ears" and it becomes apparent that they were once lovers. She also stated that she and Trick sailed to America on a Song dynasty junk. Trick suggests that her elderly appearance is a result of drug use, an assertion that seems to be supported by her sister's still-youthful appearance. At some point during the 20th century, Wai Lin worked for the United Nations, using her powers to assist in their mission. Trick, Dyson and Hale visited her to procure ground Barometz bone, a necessary ingredient Trick needed for the Blood Moon ritual. As compensation for the barometz bone, Wai Lin bargains with Trick for freely-given answers to four questions. She asked him about Isabeau, if he could have saved her if he'd ended The Great War earlier, and what was contained in a box he carried with him when they traveled to America. Wai Lin has the power to compel the truth from others by clicking her fingernails. Trick threatens to damage her nails, which suggests she needs them to physically trigger her powers. At the end of the visit and before he leaves, she forced Dyson to speak the truth that he is unable to be in love with Ciara. Hale also learns from her that Trick is The Blood King. In Destiny’s Child, Trick again sought out Wai Lin, seeking his long-buried memories regarding Rainer. To his surprise, he encountered her sister Dao-Ming, who told him that Wai Lin had decided to use her powers to promote peace. Trick was initially impressed, thinking that Wai Lin had returned to her work at the United Nations, but Dao-Ming revealed that Wai Lin had actually taken a position with Facebook. Personality Relationships Dao-Ming: Her sister who is also a Luduan. Quotes Trivia * Although her affiliation is not stated, it can be presumed that she is Light Fae since Trick, Dyson, and Hale (all Light Fae) visited her – which if she were Dark Fae would not be permitted under the rules that kept the Fae clans separate from each other. In Destiny’s Child, this is further supported by Dao-Ming's assertion that Wai Lin was working to promote peace in the human world, something the Dark Fae would never work towards. * The Song dynasty was an era of Chinese history that began in 960 A.D. and continued until 1279 A.D. It is divided into two distinct periods: the Northern Song and Southern Song. During the Northern Song (960–1127 A.D.), the Song capital was in the northern city of Bianjing (now Kaifeng), and the dynasty controlled most of inner China. The Southern Song (1127–1279 A.D.) refers to the period after the Song lost control of northern China to the Jin Dynasty in the Jin–Song wars.Wikipedia:Song dynasty Appearances * 2.13 Barometz. Trick. Pressure * 4.09 Destiny’s Child (mentioned only) References NEEDS CAST PAGE CREATED FOR THE ACTOR For the actor page: Kyra Harper page is at IMDb Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Light Fae